


All The Days I've Waited For You (you were always worth the wait)

by deluxelarry



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, harry styles/louis tominson - Fandom, louis tomlinson/harry styles - Fandom, lourry - Fandom
Genre: And love, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, all fluff, and harry ends up loving louis back, and souls, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis loves harry, lourry, lourry stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxelarry/pseuds/deluxelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should he make coffee? Put granola on a tray? Or wake him up with all the words he still hasn’t said? In that moment, Harry starts stirring awake.  He see’s those lidded green eyes and thinks, yeah. I love him. </p><p>Or the au where Louis is deeply in love with harry for roughly 10 years and they’re just friends and he should’ve gotten over his crush when he was 12, but he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Days I've Waited For You (you were always worth the wait)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my second one shot. around 2.2K.  
> im getting into writing ALOT more again :D  
> i suck at smut so there no smut  
> there is plenty of love and fluff and souls coming together  
> i wrote this and edited in a span of 5 hours so i'm sorry if its shit but im quite proud  
> as always, message me at punkhrry.tumblr.com even though im a loser  
> ENJOY

*

Louis honestly did not understand how some people don’t believe in love or falling in love. How could you not love when there’s nothing more you want to do than giving yourself up for someone else? 

Because love is when you’re given a piece of your soul you never knew was missing by someone. Or when you agree to dance with someone that you know they love to dance even though you have two left feet.

Love is just when you’re in a world with them. Just you, and them. So really, the question is because of all these things, how can one not believe in love because god, all that surrounds Louis is love. 

And the reason for that, is well, Harry. His diamond. His boy. His everything. 

You know when you look at the stars and you can’t think anything could be so beautiful and out of this world (pun unintended), well Harry was better than that giddy, magical feeling. He was his stars and planets and skies and clouds and universe. He was what made him whole since he was merely 10 years old, now being 20.

This all came to Louis’s mind once he woke up. 

One, he was certainly not in his bed, but in a familiar bed.

Two, he was most certainly naked, under the white soft sheets.

And three, he feels the warmth of a flushed body next to him. And then it all comes back.

The drinking, the slurred words despite the clear minds and the fast movements of trying to dispose of his clothing along with Harry’s.

It was late and Louis and the boys went out and god, Harry looked stunning. 

Not that he didn’t usually look stunning. He always did. He was stunning in general. Like those gawky and lanky models that have teenage girls swoon over and reblog over. No, Harry was more. With his curls- god those curls. So silky and you can get lost in them, but a good lost where you never want to find your way out. He was tall, maybe too tall because Louis’s nose reached his shoulders and also, his shoulders. Broad shoulders and skinny body and those eyes, (green did I mention?) that sparkled everywhere. Let’s face it, Harry was a fucking diamond and he was made out of gold and his soul flourished into the heavens and- 

Again, it was late and Harry had too much to drink and before Louis knew it, they were kissing and fucking fireworks exploded. You know those cliché moments in movies where you know its true love when you feel like there’s rockets shooting out of you when you kiss your one true love, no. Louis knew for years Harry was ‘the one’. But the kiss, well, yeah, it was great. And it didn’t stop there.  
Harry insisted going back to his and all Louis could think about was that Harry, this beautiful boy in his arms, his best friend (did I add that?), was asking for Louis and Louis was lost and confused because he wanted nothing more to have Harry but Harry was drunk and he wanted and longed for Harry since he was 10 and now-

So this is what he did. He let Harry fuck him.

Wait no that sounded so wrong, so meaningless. It meant something and Harry felt the same way because after they both came and harry was holding Louis in his arms and stroking his hair and just loving him, he whispered, “I know this isn’t over with, Lou. We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

Louis turned his neck and looked at Harry. Harry knew now, how bloody in love Louis was with him. And Harry felt the same.

“I love you Louis. I always have.”

And with that, Louis fell into the best sleep he’s ever had.

*

So of course, when Louis woke up, he felt like the goddamn luckiest person in the world. Because Harry was still here and Louis was still in his arms and Harry loved him and he couldn’t love Harry anymore. 

Harry was still sleeping. Louis was wide-awake and his mind was running all over the place.

Can you blame him? The boy he’s loved almost his entire life loves him back. He’s not a stalker or anything, they were just best friends and Louis couldn’t help but fall in love with the sparkle in Harry’s eyes. 

When Lou was 10 and Harry was 8, he remembers their mothers setting up a ‘playdate’ since they were neighbors, even though Louis begged his mother to refer it as a hangout. 

It was that day Louis knew Harry would stick around. With his crooked teeth and huge smile and super curly hair (his hair was so curly).

They got along great; they started hanging out every other day, which led to every day, in school and outside of school. All of Louis’s friends teased him for hanging out with the boy two years younger, but he didn’t care. Harry was all laughs and sparkles and love.

Then came when Louis was 14 and that was when the accident happened, also when he realized he had a crush on his best friend.

They were sleeping over at Louis’s and one minute they are playing fifa and the next Harry won and Louis is onto of Harry tickling him mercilessly, arguing that he won.

“Say it, Harold!”

“Lou that’s not my name! And you didn’t win!”

Louis, despite the tickling and goofing around, he looked at Harry and couldn’t come up with anything for beautiful than the boy pinned under him. It’s just, he isn’t just physically beautiful, he’s beautiful inside and boy, is he amazing.

So of course, Lou got stuck looking into those green eyes and Harry gave out the tiniest gasp as Louis leaned in and god, their lips were almost touching, closed eyes and all, when Harry’s mother called from downstairs dinner was ready and that broke apart their stance and Harry sort of just looked down awkwardly and slid from under Louis and started heading down the stairs after saying, “Come on, let’s not keep my mum waiting.”

Oh, lets not forget when Louis was half way through being 16 and their friend Perrie threw a party and since Harry was Louis’s other half, he was easily accepted into his group of friends, therefore invited to the party as well.

There was booze and joints and well what do you do when you’re drunk at 16 at a party? You play spin the bottle.

So that’s how it goes; they all get pretty wasted, but Louis isn’t a heavy drinker and Harry is again almost 15 now so he lays off the booze, just a tiny bit. After a few spins of Louis kissing Perrie, Niall kissing Liam, Zayn kissing Jade, it lands on Harry.

Then with luck on his side, it lands on Louis.

It shouldn’t be a big deal; they’re best friends, they should be comfortable with this, but it isn’t. It’s painfully silent with everyone having a smirk on their face because oh my god the best friends are going to kiss.

Louis weighs his options quickly. Just tap Harry and shrug the dare off like its nothing or just see what Harry does.

Before he knows it, everyone is shrieking when Harry grabs Louis’s face and kisses him. And let’s clear some things up, it wasn’t just a kiss. It was the explosions going off in every cell in my body kiss. When Louis felt Harry’s tongue on his bottom lip trying to deepen the kiss, Louis might’ve forgotten what it feels like to breathe because with those lips on his own, everything is on fire and everything is in place. What is air when you’re kissing the boy you love and he’s breathing in your air.

The kiss only lasted 40 seconds. And that was because Niall was literally screaming of laughter and that made Harry break apart from Louis. His lips were pink and swollen and god he looked beautiful.

Everyone teased them both and Harry simply shrugged. And that’s when Louis realized he was in deep shit because he’d do anything to kiss him again. 

Now, there’s one last clear moment Louis remembers, and it almost killed him. It’s the most recent too. Well, 2 years ago isn’t too recent, but its what he’s been going on. So Years 11-13 go on a school trip to Paris for only 5 days. But it’s one of the few day’s Louis will always remember. 

So they spend the first 4 days as usual. They’re best friends. They tour the city of love and make memories and drink wine (which they shouldn’t) and whisper secrets into each others ear overlooking the city on the Eiffel Tower and tour some museums and just fall in love with the city, together.

Its on the last night where Harry is in Louis’s room and Harry is helping Louis finish packing to leave for the next day where Harry says, “You know it’s weird. We’re all in the city of love and I haven’t even kissed anyone yet. That’s not love. It’s silly-”.

He stops himself because he’s blushing and he’s embarrassed and Louis is looking at him with such sad eyes but he’s smiling and he’s overall just confused in what he was trying to imply by saying that.

And well, of course Louis kisses him. Its soft at first. He just quickly walks to Harry and brings his hands to the back of his neck and brings his face lower and even though Harry is only 16 now and Lou is 18, Harry beats Louis by 4 inches. 

So they kiss. And kiss. And kiss. Until they’re on the bed and Louis’s mind is exploding because it’s been roughly two years since his mouth has been on Harry’s and its perfect and his soul is being lifted and he’s happy and his mind is screaming-

“Wait, Lou stop.”

And once again, Louis’s heart just sort of breaks. Because- it’s perfect. They’re perfect and they just fit and Harry is saying no and of course Louis’s heart just snaps. He almost heard it too.

“You’re my friend- I – I have to go back to my room and I’ll finish packing there, I’ll see you on the train tomorrow. Save me a seat, yeah?”

Louis just numbly nods him head and watched as his ‘best mate’ walked away. 

The next day, and all the days after that, they don’t speak about the kissing and the groping and the hands everywhere and their moment. They act, well Harry acts and Louis simply follows that nothing ever happened. 

That’s the day Louis found out that his ‘best mate’ might just be the love of his life. His soul mate. But he had a broken heart and he couldn’t do anything about it.

There’s plenty of other things Louis thinks about that morning while Harry is lightly snoring against his neck too. 

It’s just – they’ve been through so much together. So many feelings and all. It went on for 10 years.

Just last year when Harry got his heart broken my Mark, some bastard that made Harry believe he’s the one and they’d be going off to Uni together, decided he didn’t want Harry anymore and Harry him walk in on him fucking some other guy. On Harry’s bed.

And who do you go to when your heart is shattered and you’re seeking comfort? To you best friend. Which was Louis.

So Louis had to hold his broken soul mate in his arms for days and stroke his hair back and help him get into the shower because someone broke his boys heart but he can’t do anything about it.

And when Harry just kept repeating that he needs someone that will always care for him and he needs someone to actually settle down with, all Louis could silently say in his head was I’m right here, I love you, I’m here, I’ve been here the whole time.

But that’s not what mates say to each other. 

So he had to put back the pieces and watch Harry move on when he should’ve been moving on with him.

But all that’s in the past now. Because he’s Harry’s, and Harry’s his. God, he loves this boy so much. For years he’s been craving Harry and wanting him to want him back after endlessly loving him. Harry is his sun; he’s the light of Louis’s life. Harry had a piece of Louis’s soul that he didn’t even know was missing.

And the universe seems to be well again.

Should he make coffee? Put granola on a tray?

Or wake him up with all the words he still hasn’t said?

In that moment, Harry starts stirring awake. 

He see’s those lidded green eyes and thinks, yeah. I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> comment for a sequel? idkkkk (((;


End file.
